


The fools in April

by Reve_13



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Mikhail and Feilong bet on who could spend the least in a day.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The fools in April

It all began with Tao reciting a Chinese poem at home. 

“The poem was praising the life of modesty. You don’t need the luxurious items to live happily.” Feilong explained it to the confused Tao. The poem was written in ancient Chinese, which was difficult to understand for a teen. 

Mikhail Arbatov, who was sitting comfortably on the sofa playing candy crush on his phone, laughed at that remarks. “That’s because the poet did not have the money to live a luxurious life.” 

“Shut up, Mikhail. I am teaching the correct value of life to Tao.” Feilong rolled his eyes, “Tao, that man is the exact opposite example.” 

“Said by a man wearing a silk embroidered cheongsam? How much would that cost, Fei?” Mikhail smirked, “Asking for a friend. He wants to buy it as a souvenir.”

“Look at your damn garage before saying I am spendy.” Feilong protested. Well, his wardrobe was indeed…just a little bit...expensive. Cheongsam was not commonly made now, and masters of embroidery were rarer than pandas. 

“Oh and I am wearing a Uniqlo T-shirt and jeans. I remembered...it was like 500 dollars? Can I buy a button on your clothes with that money?” 

“Uh? Are you implying I can’t live in a modest life? Mind you, I have been through a damn prison.” Feilong passed the textbook back to Tao and walk straight to the sofa, standing over the blond man. 

“Wanna bet? We each get 500 dollars and who had the most left at the end of the day wins. Loser obeys the winner for a day.” 

“Deal. And I will definitely win.”

Tao looked at the two quietly. His homework tutorial was now forgotten by his childish guardians. And he was so sure that neither of them would win the game. 

* * *

The next morning marked the beginning of their game.

As usual, Mikhail was making the breakfast in the kitchen. Today it was toast with ham and egg, and a cup of hot milk tea. Very standard Hong Kong style breakfast. Feilong and Tao sat on the table and waiting for their plates to be served.

Mikhail took the plates and cup to the table but he did not put it down. “Honey, $40 for the breakfast.” 

“What?” Feilong stared at the man with disbelief, “It’’s just a toast!”

“Fair price dear, feel free to check it online.” Mikhail shrugged. Feilong stared with him with irritation and took his wallet out. 

“Mikhail.” Feilong spoke in the middle of the breakfast, he remembered something important that might affect his chance of winning. “Public transportation for today.”

“What? I am going to Macau!” Mikhail understood at once the strategy of his cunning dragon. He had to travel to another city, while his Feilong was just crossing the harbour to the headquarter of White Snake. 

“Modest people don’t travel by private helicopter.” Feilong smiled adorably, “Surrendering so soon?”

“Not a chance.” It was indeed a huge disadvantage to Mikhail. A round-trip to Macau by the cheapest public transportation would cost him almost half of the budget. But then think about it, he could not imagine Feilong could cross the harbour by bus anyway. He would ended up hiring an expensive taxi for that. 

Mikhail stood up from the dining table and started cooking again. “Honey, want a lunch box? I will give you a discount and sell it at only $70!” 

“No. I will find a cheap restaurant for myself.” Feilong smiled, he was not going to give up so soon either. 

* * *

Mikhail was two hours later than usual. When Boris seriously considered sending their men to search for their boss, they were all dumbfounded too see their boss got out the bus. 

“What’s that look? I can’t take a bus for a change?.” Mikhail felt a bit uneasy to the surprised looks on their faces. His ass and his back were still aching from the two hours uncomfortable bus ride, when it usually took him 15 minutes only by the helicopter. 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you on drug?” Boris replied with huge disbelief on his face. 

“A bet with Fei.” He explained their little game to his right-hand-man. “By the way, I packed my own lunch box. No need to find me in lunch time. And I am NOT gambling today.”

“You what?” Boris laughed out so loud, “Oh our Mikhail is becoming a family-man...” 

\---

The men in White Snake were not any better than the Arbatovs to see their elegant master arrived by bus. With the help (shameless cheating) from Tao, Feilong successfully boarded the correct bus, and got off in the correct station. 

Growing up as the young master of Lius, he almost never took a bus. There was always someone to drive him around, his drivers, his guards and his lover. It was almost a brand new experience for him to sit in the double-decker bus, looked out from the window that was taller than he was used to, and made very sure he rang the bell in the correct timing to get off. If the other passengers would stop staring at him, it would be a perfect trip. 

He smiled to himself, looking at the cheap bus fare. He would definitely win this match. 

At lunch hour, he started to regret refusing the lunch box of Mikhail. Hong Kong Island was full of class A offices, and the area around his headquarter was almost the Wall Street of Hong Kong. Restaurants that looked decent enough for him to go in was ridiculously expensive. The Great Liu Feilong of White Snake could not lower himself to street food. His pride had costed him $120 for lunch. 

* * *

“Feilong-sama, are you sure you don’t need me to accompany you home?” Yoh asked in concern. He knew that this man was tough, but he also knew that he had very little skill in living like a normal person. 

“No. I will just take the same bus and get home.” Feilong smiled at his faithful guard. He waved him goodbye and boarded the bus in the same station that he took off this morning. 

Which was a huge mistake. To go back, you should take the bus from across the street, not in the same station. Because the bus in this station would just go along the route, not go back.

But the great Feilong-sama did not possess such common sense.

Feilong looked out of the bus window, and he saw nothing familiar. Why? Is the bus going to make an u-turn somewhere in the front? And of course, it did not happen and Feilong now realized his stupid mistake. 

He was furious and took off in the next station. He had no idea where he was and he could not see any subway station nearby. If ONLY he found one, he had the knowledge to take the subway! He stood there for minutes without a clue of how to get home, and finally gave up and hired a taxi. 

\----

On his way home, Mikhail stopped by the supermarket as usual. He wandered with the shopping cart, calculating carefully on how much to spend on their dinner, and how much to charge his lover for that. It was not an easy task, for him usually just throw whatever he wanted to the cart without looking at the price tag. 

He smiled at the middle-age woman who was selling the steak and got a 20% off for that. A trick learnt from Feilong, but Feilong did not have to know the cost was cheaper.

He walked back to home and when he almost reached their front door, he laughed so hard to see a taxi just turned around the corner and his beautiful lover stepped out of it. Oh his lovely princess was surely going to lose the game. 

“Shut up!” Feilong blushed when he saw the man standing in front of their door with a laughing face. 

“Oh honey, how much do you still have?” He opened the door with the key, and let Feilong get in first. 

“$120. And how much do you have?” Feilong threw his jacket on the sofa and sat down. 

“I still have $200.” Mikhail laughed. “And dear I am going to charge you for dinner. Steak tonight, usually cost you more than 200. But I will give a discount for my love, I will take only $120. Wine or champagne for drink?” Mikhail took the shopping bags to the kitchen with a smirk and began cooking for dinner. 

“Water.” Feilong sat on the sofa, seriously considering if there was still other ways to win this game. 

\---

At the end of dinner, with Tao as the witness, the two took their wallet out. After Feilong paid for the dinner, he has 0 dollar in his wallet. His lover was already smiling victoriously. 

“Wait, Mikhail.” Feilong stared at him, “You have to pay rent to me.”

“What rent?” 

“This house is under my name. You know, this area is expensive. But I will be gracious and only charge you 200 for a day.” Feilong smiled adorably, “Too bad now that I have 200 and you have 0.” 

“That's a dirty move. Fei.” Mikhail was dumbstucked at how much his lover would like to win a game. 

“Oh, said by someone cooking a damn steak for dinner so you can charge me more? A winner is a winner.” 

“Fei-sama.” Tao was fed up with the childish fights of the crime lords, “The school need me to pay 200 for the school picnic fee. As my guardian, I think you should be the one paying?”

The two criminal masterminds froze on the words of the teen. Did he just interrupted the game? After paying for that, now Mikhail and Feilong would be a tie. 

  
  


“......” They stared at each other in silence.

“Well, you can still pay for your bet. Maybe obeying each other for a day in turn?” Tao shrugged and left the table for his bedroom, “It looks like living a modest life is harder than you imagine.” 

“I think I will just continue to live in my lifestyle.” Mikhail nodded with agreement. 

“Mikhail, drive me to work tomorrow.” Feilong nodded too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to make Fei looked dumb, but it was first hand experience on getting lost after boarding a wrong bus...
> 
> HKD500 is about USD65.


End file.
